Can't Hide These Feelings Anymore
by jackandkimforever
Summary: It's just another normal day at Seaford High for Kim Crawford, that is, until her best friend/crush, Jack Brewer, has some...well...INTERESTING news. How will Kim take this news? What kind of drama will unravel from this? Find out in chapter one of "Can't Hide These Feelings Anymore". *Dialogue*
1. Chapter 1: A Deep Secret Revealed

Part 1!

Jack: Hey guys!

Milton: Hey Jack! What's up?

Jack: You'll never guess what happened!

Eddie: What happened?

Jack: I just got a date with Emily Tyler!

Jerry: That's wack yo! Emily's the hottest chica in this school!

Jack: I know right! I'm taking her to that new Italian restaurant across from the dojo.

Eddie: Your so lucky! The only girl that I have been out to dinner with is my mother.

(Kim walks by)

Kim: Hey guys! What's going on?

Milton: Jack's got a date with the cutest girl in school!

Kim: (asking curiously)Who's that?

Milton, Jack, Jerry, and Eddie: (say dreamily)Emily Tyler (all sigh)

Kim: You guys are REALLY weird.

Jack: Please, your just jealous!

Kim: Me, jealous?! Please, I don't know what your talkin about….what am I jealous of exactly?

Jack: Jealous that I'm going to the swankiest restaurant in town!

Kim: Oh, yeah! That's totally it! It's not like I was thinking of something else! Of course I wasn't…ok got to go.

(Kim leaves in a hurry)

Milton: That was weird.

Eddie: What was weird?

Milton: Kim. She was acting really weird.

Jerry: I didn't notice anything.

Milton: Of course YOU didn't. You didn't notice your pants were on fire from the burner in chemistry today until Jack put it out.

Jerry: And I STILL looked good!

Jack: Man that was hilarious!

(Emily walks by)

Emily: Hey Jack! Are you ready for our date tonight?

Jack: Yea totally!

Emily: Pick me up at 8?

Jack: sure!

Emily: make sure you dress nice. I don't want to be seen in public with someone dressed like…him.

(looks over at Milton) See you later! (walks away)

Milton: (says sarcastically) WOW, she is a charmer.

(after school at the dojo. Milton arrives early and sees Kim practicing)

Milton: Hey Kim!

Kim: Oh, hi Milton.

Milton: Hey Kim, could I ask you a question?

Kim: Sure.

Milton: Why were you acting so weird at school today?

Kim: (nervously) What do you mean?

Milton: Well, when Jack was talking about his date with Emily you were acting really weird. Heeeey! I know why you were acting weird!

Kim: Why? *oh no! he found out! Great, just great!*

Milton: You were thinking of how Mr. Lezoni gave us a 5 page homework assignment instead of a 7 page homework assignment in English class! I know, ridiculous right?

Kim: Pft! Yeah, totally! *phew! That was a close one!*

Milton: Well, it's that or you like Jack.

Kim: (says in a high voice) What? Me? No! What are you talking about? Whaaaaaaat?

Milton: Wait, what did you just say?

Kim: Oh…um…nothing?

Milton: You had a high voice when denying it!

Kim: So?

Milton: (says excitedly) Holy Christmas nuts! You like Jack!

End of the chapter! What will happen next? Will Kim admit her feelings for Jack or hide them? Will Milton tell the guys? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: All Is Fair In Love And War

**Hey guys! Chapter two is here! BTW this story is on my YouTube channel, just under "Jack and Kim Love Story". Anyways...**

What happened in the last chapter...

Milton: Why were you acting so weird at school today?

Kim: (nervously) What do you mean?

Milton: Well, when Jack was talking about his date with Emily you were acting really weird. Heeeey! I know why you were acting weird!

Kim: Why? *oh no! he found out! Great, just great!*

Milton: You were thinking of how Mr. Lezoni gave us a 5 page homework assignment instead of a 7 page homework assignment in English class! I know, ridiculous right?

Kim: Pft! Yeah, totally! *phew! That was a close one!*

Milton: Well, it's that or you like Jack.

Kim: (says in a high voice) What? Me? No! What are you talking about? Whaaaaaaat?

Milton: Wait, what did you just say?

Kim: Oh...um...nothing?

Milton: You had a high voice when denying it!

Kim: So?

Milton: (says excitedly) Holy Christmas nuts! You like Jack!

Now for...

Part 2!

Kim: (in high voice) What? Me? Whaaaaaaaat?

Milton: You see, you are doing it again! Your voice is getting high! That usually means someone is lying!

Kim: Oh alright...I like Jack, ok?

Milton: Holy Christmas nuts! I have to tell the guys!

(Milton walks toward the door of the dojo, but Kim stops him)

Kim: If you tell ANYONE, I will hand you one of your own limbs! Do you understand?!

Milton: Ok! Ok! No need to do that! I won't tell anyone.

Kim: Promise?!

Milton: Your secret is safe with me.

Kim: Ok. Well anyways, I do like Jack!(says dreamily) and his HAIR, woo!(starts fanning herself) **(OMG you gotta love his hair!)**

Milton: Ooooooook...this is awkward.

Kim: I'm sorry Milton, it's just that I'm so happy that I can finally tell someone that I like Jack.

Milton: Well if you like him so much why don't you tell him?

Kim: Are you crazy?!

Milton: No, why?

Kim: Because what if I tell him and he doesn't like me back? Or laughs at me? And besides he's going out with Emily, and- (gets interrupted)

Milton: Wellllllll, Emily IS the cutest girl in scho-

Kim: (interrupting) Do you WANT me to injure you?

Milton: No...sorry!

Kim: I just don't know how to tell Jack that I like him.

Milton: Well, maybe I can help!

(suddenly, Jack walks into the dojo for practice)

Jack: Help you with what?

Milton and Kim: Oh nothing!

(Jack gives them a suspicious look)

Milton: I was just going to help Kim with...um...

Kim: (says suddenly) Myyyyyyy English project! Yeah that's it.

Jack: Ooooooook. Well we need to get practicing cause I have a date tonight!

Kim: Oh...right. Who was that with again?

Jack: Only Emily Tyler!

Kim: Oh, HER.

Jack: (a little offended) What's wrong with Emily?

Kim: (says sarcastically) Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.

Jack: Am I detecting a bit of jealousy?

Kim: What? No! Me? No! In fact I...uh...*quick think of something!*

Milton: (blurts out loud) She has a date too!

(both Kim and Jack look at Milton in shock)

Jack: You have a date too?

Kim: Aaaaaaaa...yep! I do! As a matter of fact it's tonight too.

Jack: (asking curiously) Well, who's it with?

Kim: Why do you want to know?

Jack: No reason at all... just wondering.

Kim: Well, it's with... Ricky Weaver!

Jack: Ricky Weaver?! RICKY WEAVER?! That barbie doll meat headed jock?!

Kim: (getting defensive) Yeah, with him! He's taking me to the new Italian restaurant across the dojo. You got a problem with that?!

Jack: Not at all!

Kim: Ok then!

Jack: Ok!

Kim: FINE!

Jack: FINE!

(Jack heads toward the bathroom and Kim heads toward the door. When Kim gets outside, she takes out her cell phone and calls Ricky)

Ricky: Hello?

Kim: Hey Ricky! It's me, Kim.

Ricky: Oh hey Kim! What's up?

Kim: About you asking me on that date a few days ago, does that offer still stand?

Ricky: Yeah, sure! I'm busy all this week doing... well... stuff, but I'm free tonight.

Kim: Ok. Let's go to that new Italian restaurant that opened.

Ricky: Sure, ok. See you there at eight. And don't forget to wear something pretty, but not TOO pretty, I don't want the attention being drawn away for ME.

Kim: sure, ok, whatever. See you there.

(Kim hangs up the phone)

Kim: *ok Jack, you wanna see jealousy, well you're about to get it*

**End of Chapter 2! What will happen next? Will Jack start to get jealous? Will Kim start to like Ricky or think he is a total jerk? Find out in the next chapter! Please comment and tell me your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Table Of Jealousy For Two

**Chapter 3 is here! What happened in the last chapter...**

Jack: You have a date too?

Kim: Aaaaaaaa…yep! I do! As a matter of fact it's tonight too.

Jack: (asking curiously) Well, who's it with?

Kim: Why do you want to know?

Jack: No reason at all… just wondering.

Kim: Well, it's with…ah...with...um... Ricky Weaver!

Jack: Ricky Weaver?! RICKY WEAVER?! That barbie doll meat headed jock?!

Kim: (getting defensive) Yeah, with him! He's taking me to the new Italian restaurant across the dojo, The Olive Pit. **(Can anyone guess what that's from? If anyone guesses right I'll give a shout out!)** You got a problem with that?!

Jack: Not at all!

Kim: Ok then!

Jack: Ok!

Kim: FINE!

Jack: FINE!

(Jack heads toward the bathroom and Kim heads toward the door. When Kim gets outside, she takes out her cell phone and calls Ricky)

Ricky: Hello?

Kim: Hey Ricky! It's me, Kim.

Ricky: Oh hey Kim! What's up?

Kim: About you asking me on that date a few days ago, does that offer still stand?

Ricky: Yeah, sure! I'm busy all this week doing… well… stuff, but I'm free tonight.

Kim: Ok. Let's go to that new Italian restaurant that opened.

Ricky: Sure, ok. See you there at eight. And don't forget to wear something pretty, but not TOO pretty, I don't want the attention being drawn away for ME.

Kim: sure, ok, whatever. See you there.

(Kim hangs up the phone)

Kim: *ok Jack, you wanna see jealousy, well you're about to get it*

** And now for...**

**Chapter 3!**

(Later at the restaurant…)

Jack: Hey Emily! Wow, you look great!

Emily: Thanks! (says with a smug look) You look good to… I guess.

Waiter: Your table is ready. Please follow me.

(Jack and Emily sit down)

Jack: Soooo….what did you do after school today before our date?

Emily: Well, first I had cheerleading practice, then I had…

(as Emily rambles on, Jack looks around and sees Kim walking in to the restaurant.)

Jack: * wow! Kim looks great! I always loved that shirt on her. (Kim's outfit kims_outfit/set?id=66611488)

What is she doing here? Oh, right, she's here with Ricky, but I don't see him. I can't believe she is on a date with him-*

Emily: Jack! JACK!

Jack: Wha, what? (still a little distracted)

Emily: What are you staring at?

Jack: Oh, um, nothing.

(Jack looks away fast and pretends he wasn't staring at anything, but Emily turned around anyways)

Emily: Oooo! You were staring at Ricky weren't you! He's so dreamy! But why is he here with her? Who is that girl anyways?

Jack: That's actually my friend Ki-

Emily: (interrupts) I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back.

(as Emily walked to the bathroom, Jack got up to talk to Kim)

Jack: Hey Kim.

Kim: Hey Jack.

Jack: You look GREAT.

Kim: (blushing) Thanks. You look good too.

Jack: Thanks. So, where did your date go?

Ricky: To get a table. Hey Kim.

Kim: Hey Ricky, this is Jack.

Jack: Hey, I'm Jack. (extends hand)

Ricky: (ignoring Jack's hand) Our table's ready.

Kim: Ok. See you later Jack.

Jack: Bye, Kim. Nice meeting you Ricky.

Ricky: Yeah, ok, bye Steve. (starts walking away)

Jack: It's Jack! *How can she go out with him! He's so self conceited!*

(Jack sits back down at the table just as Emily comes out of the bathroom)

Emily: I'm back!

Jack: Are you ready to order?

Emily: Yes.

(Kim is looking over at Jack's table)

Kim: * What does he see in Emily anyways? She is so self conceited*

Ricky: Are you ready to order?

Kim: uh…yea, sure.

Ricky: You know, it may not seem like it, but I've actually had a crush on you for a long time now.

Kim: (shocked) Really?

Ricky: Yeah, really. Ever since I saw you on the first day of school by your locker, I knew you were the one.

Kim: Really? (starts to blush) *I thought Ricky was a jerk, but maybe I was wrong*

Ricky: Yeah, really.

Kim: That's so sweet.

Ricky: Just like the pie here.

(Kim starts to laugh, and Jack hears)

Jack: *I wonder what Kim is laughing at* Excuse me, Emily. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back.

(Jack gets up and heads to the bathroom, but instead hides behind a plant near Kim's table to hear her conversation)

Kim: That's really funny. You know, I'm glad we did this!

Ricky: I am too. Would you like to do it again?

Kim: You mean, go on another date?

Ricky: Yeah.

Kim: Ok. I'd love to!

Jack: *Kim is going out with him AGAIN? She actually LIKES him? Wait, why should I care? I'm with Emily! But I can't get rid of this feeling

in my stomach.*

(Jack walks back to the table)

Emily: Jeez, it took you long enough!

Jack: Sorry. Are you ready to get out of here?

Emily: Yeah, let's go.

(Jack and Emily walk to Emily's house)

Jack:*why can't I stop thinking about Kim?*

Emily: Thanks for walking me to my house, Jack.

Jack: (distracted) No problem *I can't stop thinking of Kim with that jerk*.

Emily: Goodnight Jack.

(Emily kisses Jack goodnight)

Jack: Goodnight Kim.

Emily: What?

Jack: What?

Emily: Did you just call me Kim?

**Oh no he didn't! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH CLIFFHANGER! End of chapter 3! What will happen next? Will Jack play it off like nothing happened? We he realize some new feelings for Kim? Does Kim really like Ricky or was she acting? Find out in the next chapter! Please comment and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4: DUN DUN DUN!

**Part 4! Sorry I haven't uploaded please don't hate it! To make up for it I'm uploading 11 more chapters! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

Jack: No, I said Emily.

Emily: No, you said Kim!

Jack: I did?

Emily: Who is Kim and why are you calling me her?!

Jack: uhhhhh (surprised and nervous at the same time)

Emily: Are you going to answer me?!

Jack: Uh, I got to go. (starts walking away)

Emily: Wait, you're just leaving me?!

Jack: I'll see you tomorrow at school! (walks away faster)

Emily: Jack! JACK!

(Jack leaves and goes back to his house)

Jack:*that was SO weird. Did I really just call Emily Kim? Oh my god I did! What's wrong with me? Why did I do that? I have to call someone.*

(Jack pulls out his phone and calls the dojo)

Milton: Hello?

Jack: Milton?

Milton: Jack?

Jack: Are you the only one there?

Milton: It's just me, Jerry, and Rudy.

Jack: Okay, I'm coming over. I need to talk to someone.

(Jack leaves his house and arrives at the dojo)

Milton: Are you okay Jack?

Jack: You'll never guess what happened!

Jerry: What happened?

Jack: I was finishing my date with Emily, and she said goodbye and kissed me goodnight after I walked her to her house. And I said goodnight KIM.

Jerry: What?!

Milton: Why did you do that?!

(Rudy comes out of his office)

Rudy: Did what?

Jack: I don't know why I did it!

Rudy: Did what?

Milton: Well did you see Kim before you walked Emily home?

Jack: Well, she was at the restaurant too.

Rudy: WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Milton: (turned to Rudy) After his date with Emily she kissed him and said good night Jack and he said good night Kim! There, NOW YOU KNOW!

Rudy: NO WAY! What did you do after that?!

Jack: I sort of… just… walked away.

Rudy: OOOOOOOOOH! Your gonna be in the DOGHOUSE TOMORROW! You see, this is why I don't date.

Jerry: That or you just can't get a date to begin with. (starts laughing)

Rudy: (starts to whine) Oh sure Jerry! What do you know! I get PLENTY of offers! In FACT I met someone today!

Milton: (to Jack) Did you talk to Kim at the restaurant? Tell us everything!

Rudy: Pft! I wasn't even AT the restaurant today!

Jerry: Not you, Rudy! Jack!

Jack: Well, for a second I talked to her. Then Ricky came over and they went to their table. A little while later I heard Kim laughing, so Iwalked by to hear what they were saying. Ricky asked her on another date, and she said yes! She actually said yes! And then I got a weird feeling in my stomach and went back to the table, and that's when we left.

Milton: Wait, what kind of feeling did you have?

Jack: It felt like my stomach dropped forty feet and that I was boiling with anger at the same time.

Milton: That feeling you were experiencing is called sadness and jealousy and the same time! Do you know what that means?!

Jack: No.

Milton: It means-

Jerry: (interrupts) Hunger?

Rudy: Constipation?

Milton: No, it means-

Jerry: (interrupts again) Oh! Is it-

Milton: Will you PLEASE just let me say it! That feeling is love, Jack!

Jack: oh…my…god…I'm in love with Kim.

(the room goes silent)

Rudy: DUN DUN DUN!

(Jerry, Milton, and Jack look at Rudy)

Rudy: What? I'm not good with silent awkward moments!

**DUN DUN DUN End of chappie! By the way you can check out their outfits on my profile, including the ones from their dates in the third chapter, and yes I created them on my Polyvore account.**

**Shoutouts to:** **ScohiniLove4**... **Princess-Girl12**... **bowtiesarecoolamypond**... **KickinShipper615243**... ... **Kickinitlover01**... **Whitelily1derful**... for guessing correctly- the Olive Pit!

**Special shoutouts to:**

**Whitelily1derful**- you're HILARIOUS! And let's see...favorite dessert is...uh...probably cheesecake or red velvet cake or ice cream. Three way tie I can't choose one GAAAAAAAH!

**jackandkim4ever**- this chick's awesome and it's because of her I'm uploading 11 more chappies in A ROW! And I love your user name ;)


	5. Chapter 5: If Your Happy I'm Happy

**Part 5! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

Jack: I'm in love with Kim? Yea, I'm in love with Kim!

Rudy: You are?!

Jack: Yes, I am! That explains everything! Why I can't stop thinking about her, why when she smiles I feel all warm, and why I felt jealous when I saw her with Ricky!

Rudy: And why you let her win the sparring that one time!

Jerry: Well what are you going to do?

Jack: (smiles) I think I'm going to tell her.

Milton: Really?!

Jack: Yeah, I need to tell her and know if she feels the same way.

Jerry: Well when will you tell her?

Jack: Tomorrow during school! Gotta go, see you later!

(Jack leaves the dojo. Once he is out of sight, Jerry turns to Milton)

Jerry: I knew it! I KNEW it! Pay up Milton, twenty bucks! I TOLD you Jack would admit he likes Kim before Rudy got a girlfriend!

Rudy: Hey, I'm standing right here you know!

Milton: GAAAAAH! (takes out his wallet and gives Jerry a twenty dollar bill)

Jerry: WOOOOOOO! (starts dancing) SUCKA! (dances out of the dojo)

(The next day at school Jack goes up to Emily)

Emily: (says angrily) JACK! You have got A LOT of explaining to do!

Jack: Yeah, I do.

Emily: Well go on!

Jack: We're done.

Emily: WHAT?!

Jack: (smiling) We're done!

Emily: WHY?!

Jack: (still smiling) It's just not working out between us. I like someone else, and you're not it! Have a nice life, Emily. (starts walking away)

Emily: Jack! JACK! YOU'RE dumping ME? This is NOT over! You are SO going to regret this!

(Jack walks away and goes toward his locker. He sees Kim at her locker, so he grabs the red rose and the teddy bear that he got her

and walks toward Kim, holding them both behind his back)

Jack: Hey Kim! (smiling)

Kim: Hi Jack! You seem really happy today.

Jack: That's cause I am! I have something really important to tell you!

Kim: Sure, what's up?

Jack: Well, here it goes… Kim, I lo-

Ricky: (interrupts) Hey Kim!

Kim: Oh hey Ricky!

Ricky: What's up dude? I'm Ricky, Kim's boyfriend.

Jack: First of all, we already met yesterday. I'm jack, remember? And second, (turns to Kim) your DATING him now?

Kim: Yeah. He asked me to be his girlfriend last night.

Jack: (looks disappointed)

Kim: What was it you were going to say?

Jack: Nothing important, I'll see you later.

Kim: (notices Jack looks disappointed) Ok, I'll see you later. * I wonder what he's sad about?*

(Kim and Ricky walk away to go to their next class. Jack waited for them to turn the corner. After they did, Jack walked up to the trash can.)

Jack: Well Kim, if your happy, I guess I'm happy. Even if it is without you. (throws the rose and teddy bear into the trash)


	6. Chapter 6: Really?

**Part 6! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

(Jack has been ignoring Kim throughout the school day. On his way to his algebra class, Jack bumps into Kim.)

Kim: Hey! Jack, wait! Can we talk?

Jack: I have to get to Algebra class. I'll talk to you later at practice.

(Jack walks away)

Kim: *why is he acting like this?*

(Kim keeps walking and bumps into Ricky)

Kim: Oh, hey Ricky!

Ricky: Hey Kim! So, do you want to go out tonight?

Kim: I can't. I have practice, but maybe tomorrow?

Ricky: Ok, text you later.

(after school at the dojo- Eddie is sparring with Jack and Jerry is sparring with Milton when Kim walks in)

(when Jack sees Kim he freezes)

Eddie: Hiya! (flips Jack)

Jack: (hit's the floor) uhhhhhhhhhhhh…ouch.

Eddie: Oh my god! I just beat a black belt! I gotta call my mom! (leaves the dojo)

Jerry: Dude, you ok? (helps Jack up)

Jack: I think so. (rubbing his back)

Kim: Why are you acting so weird lately? First your all happy, then you ignore me for the whole school day and then you lose to Eddie! EDDIE!

Jack: I wasn't ignoring you, I just needed some time to think. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you.

Kim: It's fine. What were you thinking about that cost you to lose to Eddie?

Jack: *you with Ricky* I was just thinking of my break up with Emily.

Kim: You broke up with Emily?

Jack: Yeah.

Kim: Why?

Jack: I noticed how self-conceited she was.

Kim: Oh, well, I'm sorry about you two.

Jack: Don't be. She was SO not right for me. I got more of a thing for blondes anyways. (looks at Kim)

Kim: (looks at Jack) *Is he talking about me?* (looks away quickly) Well, I'm gonna leave practice early today so I can go see Ricky.

Jerry: Ok, we'll tell Rudy for you.

Kim: Thanks guys! See ya later!

(Kim leaves the dojo)

(Jerry walks toward Rudy's office and is about to open the door. He opens the door and sees Rudy)

Rudy: (crying) Swim, Sammy the seal! Swim! You're free! (starts bawling) It's all SO BEAUTIFUL!

Jerry: (chuckling) Aaaaah, Rudy? Are you ok?

Rudy: (startled) Oh Jerry! Hey! I was just watching some… uh…(flips the channel) I was just watching some wrestling!

Jerry: Oh yeah, wrestling, I watch that. When the one guy head butts the other and knocks him out it's just SO BEAUTIFUL! (starts laughing hysterically)

Rudy: Oh WHATEVER Jerry! You just know nothing about good movies! What do you need?

Jerry: (gasping for air while laughing) I just came to tell you that Kim left early. I'll go now and let you get back to your seal mov- I mean "wrestling".

(Jerry leaves Rudy's office and starts to pack up)

Jerry: Well dude, I'm outta here. I got some stuff to do.

Jack: (surprised) What, are you actually gonna do homework?

Jerry: (bursts out laughing) Oh, Jack! That's a good one! Homework?! Hahahahahahaha!

Jack: Well then what are you going to do?

Jerry: I'm going to the mall to check out all of the mamacitas! Hey, wanna come?

Jack: No thanks, I gonna stay here longer and keep practicing.

Jerry: Wow, this whole Kim Ricky thing must be really bothering you.

Jack: Yeah, it kind of is. But if Kim is happy, I'm happy, even if it is without her.

Jerry: Well, we're best friends, no, not even best friends. We're brothers. And as your bro you can come to me anytime something is on your mind, alright?

Jack: Alright, thanks bro.

Jerry: Anytime.

(Jerry leaves and Jack keeps practicing. While Jack is practicing, Kim goes to Ricky's house. She looks in the backyard to see if anyone is home and she sees Ricky with a girl on the bench.)

Ricky: Ever since I saw you on the first day of school by your locker, I knew you were the one. (kisses the girl)

Kim: Ricky?! You're cheating on me?!

Ricky: (startled) Kim! I could explain!

Kim: I don't want to hear it! (starts to cry) I thought you loved me.

Girl: Please! Like he loves you! He loves ME. (girl turns around)

Kim: Emily?! Is that you?!

Emily: Yep. And Ricky loves ME. We've been together for weeks now. Ricky was just having a little fun with you. And you believed him. Your just a dumb little ugly blonde who thinks she is good enough for my Ricky. Well guess what? Your not good enough for him. You're not good enough for anyone. So why don't you go cry over the plants over there? They need watering.

Kim: You're a monster. (runs away sobbing)

(It's almost night, and Kim runs to the dojo. The only person still there is Jack. Kim runs in crying.)

Jack: Kim! What's wrong?!

(Kim runs into Jack's arms sobbing)

Jack: Shhhhh, shhhhhhhh. It's okay. Shhhhh. I'm right here. You're going to be alright.

(Kim is still sobbing frantically)

Jack: Everything is going to be alright. I'm gonna lead you to the bench.

(they walk slowly to the bench and sit down, with Kim still in Jack's arms)

Jack: Now why are you crying?

Kim: (sobs)…went…*gasp*…Ricky's…(sobs)… cheating…*gasp*…Emily…(sobs some more)

Jack: Just let it all out, you can tell me all of it later, just let it all out. I'm right here. You are going to be alright.

(about 10 minutes of just sitting, hugging, and crying)

Jack: How are you doing? Do you need anything?

Kim: *sniff*…tissues?…*sniff sniff*

Jack: Here, let me go get some. (tries to get up)

Kim: (still holding on to Jack) No, don't leave!

Jack: Well, uh, here. Use my gi. (Jack takes off his gi and gives it to Kim.) Are you able to tell me what happened?

Kim: I left early to go and see Ricky *sniff*. I got to his house *sniff* and went into the back yard *sniff*. And when I went back there

*sniff*, I saw… I saw…(starts to tear up)

Jack: What did you see? It's ok, Kim, you can tell me.

Kim: I saw Ricky kissing Emily! (starts to cry again)

Jack: What?! Oh Kim, I'm so sorry. (hugs Kim tightly)

Kim: And then he told her the same thing he told me on our first date . *sniff* And when I confronted him, Emily called me so many horrible things(tears up more). She called me a dumb little ugly blonde. *sniff* She said that Ricky was just having fun with me and that I'm not good enough for anyone.

Jack: Oh, Kim. Don't listen to her.

Kim: But she's right! I am a dumb blonde who fell for Ricky. *sniff* I should have seen right through him. Emily's right, I'm not good enough for anyone. I am so stupid! (starts crying again)

Jack: Stop saying that! You are not stupid! Ricky is not good enough for you! You deserve better than that! You deserve someone who will love you for you, who will become happy every time he sees you smile. Because that's what you do Kim, you make people happy. When you smile, you make people feel suddenly warm inside. Your laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world. You're great Kim. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Kim: (looks up into Jack's eyes) Really? *sniff*

Jack: Really. (smiles)

(Jack and Kim stare into each others eyes and lean in slowly. Then…..THEY KISS!)


	7. Chapter 7: No Jack, I'm Sorry

**Part 7! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

(They break away slowly and stare at each other)

Kim: Sorry.

Jack: Don't be. (smiles)

Kim: No Jack, I'm sorry. I like you, I've actually liked you for a pretty long time now, it's just that I can't do this right now.

Jack:(starts to look sad) Why not?

Kim: I just can't right now. I literally JUST ended my relationship with Ricky, which by the way ended really badly because he cheated on me.

Jack: (looks sad) Ok, I understand. But I want you to know that whenever you are ready, I'll be right here.

Kim: (smiles)

Jack: Well, not actually right here like on this bench right here, but you know what I mean.

Kim: (laughs) I know what you mean. Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

(Kim starts heading toward the door of the dojo. She stops at the door and turns around.) Thanks Jack, for being there for me.

Jack: No problem. (fakes a smile but is still crushed inside)

(Kim smiles, leaves the dojo, and heads home. When she left, Jack started packing up and heading back to his house. They get to their houses at about the same time.)

Kim: (falls onto her bed) Wow, what a day.

Jack: (falls onto his bed) What a dramatic day.

(They both fall asleep instantly.)

(A few years later at their high school graduation.)

Eddie: Well guys, I can't believe we are graduating!

Jack: I can't believe JERRY is graduating.

Milton: I know, ME EITHER!

Jerry: Hurtful!

(They all laugh.)

Jack: Well, at least we are all going to the same college!

Jerry: (excited) Wow, college! Chicks, parties, chicks, dorms where we get our own beds that we don't have to share with our cousins! Oh, and chicks!

Milton: Only you Jerry!

(all laugh)

Eddie: Oh look, there's Kim!

(They all look at Kim)

Jerry: Wow

Milton: she looks

Jack: beautiful!

(Kim's Outfit on profile)

Jerry: So bro, are you goin to ask her out?

Jack: Well, I'm gonna try. Wish me luck.

Eddie: Good luck!

Milton: Best wishes!

Jerry: Knock'em dead!

(Jack goes up to Kim and taps on her shoulder)

Jack: Hey Kim!

Kim: Oh, hey Jack!

(Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are watching)

Jack: So I was wondering if…if…if you would-

Kim: Yeah?

Jack: If you would like to go on a date with me?

Kim: I would love to-

Jack: YYYEEEEESSSSSS!

Kim: But I'm still not ready yet, I am still heartbroken about Ricky.

Jack: But it's been like 4 years already.

Kim: I know, but maybe next time Jack.

Jack: Ok. (sad and walks back to the guys)

Milton: Sooooo?

Eddie: What did she say?

Jack: She said no.

Jerry: WOOO- wait what?

Jack: She said no.

Eddie: What?!

Milton: You gotta be kidding?!

Jack: Nope, I'm not.

Jerry: Well, remember what we said Jack. If she still said no by the time we graduated, you would move on.

Jack: But I still love her.

Jerry: Yeah, but I don't like seeing my best friend lookin sad all the time, moping around the hallways like a lost puppy!

Milton: Jerry's right.

Eddie: I agree.

Jack: (sigh) Ok. It's been 4 years (looks at his phone) and 298 days, 18 hours, 52 minutes, and 32 seconds, but I get it. I need to move on.

Jerry: That's my bro!

(The group hugs.)

( A few days into summer at the dojo)

Rudy: I can't believe my little butt kickin babies are growing up! (starts crying)

Jack: We're only going to the college across from the mall, Rudy.

Kim: We're still gonna be here for every practice.

Jerry: And please, we are never going to grow up!

Rudy: (blows nose) Really?!

Everyone: Really!

Rudy: (Jumps up and sounds ecstatic) Well that's definitely fine with me! Let's start practicing!

(A girl walks into the dojo.) Hey guys!

Jack: Oh hey!

Milton: Who's this?

Jack: Oh, this is Kate, we are going on a date tonight. **(A/N: I see her as Lexi from A.N.T. Farm)**

Milton, Jerry, Eddie: What?! (excited)

Kim: What? (sadness and disbelief)


	8. Chapter 8: It Was All A Dream

**Part 8! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

Jerry: Oh, cool! (whispers to Jack) Great goin dude!

Eddie: Sweet!

Kim: Aaah, Jack? Could I talk to you alone?

Milton: Hey Kate! Let us give you a tour of our dojo!

(The guys give Kate a tour, leaving Kim and Jack alone.)

Kim: You asked her out?!

Jack: Yeah, I did!

Kim: What happened to "I'll be here waiting for you?"

Jack: It's been 4 years!

Kim: So?!

Jack: You obviously won't move on for a while, and I just can't wait around any longer. I can't deal with it anymore, waiting around anxiously every minute of every day for you. It's been 4 years, and I think it's time for...

Kim: Yeah?

Jack: both of us to move on.

Kim: But-

Jerry: (interrupts) Yo dude! Kate just broke 5 boards at one time! Did you know she was a black belt?!

Jack: Yep.

Jerry: Wow, she's like Kim! Except she is WAAAAAY hot-

Kim: (gives Jerry an evil look)

Jerry: (scared) What was that Milton? You need me to help you with something? Be right there, bye guys! (runs away quickly)

(Kate walks out with the guys) Thanks for showing me around guys!

Guys: No problem!

Kate: Are you ready to go Jack?

Jack: Yep, ready to go Kate. (looks at Kim) Goodbye Kim.

(Jack and Kate walk out of the dojo holding hands)

(Everyone stares at Kim)

Milton: We are gonna get some Falafel Phil's before practice. Come on, guys. (pushes Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy)

Rudy: But I just-

(Jerry gives Rudy a mean look)

Rudy: Last one there is paying! (runs out of the dojo)

(The others follow, leaving Kim alone.)

(Kim sits on the dojo bench.)

Kim: (smiles to herself) *This is where Jack and I had our first kiss.* (smile starts fading away) *And our last. Why did I let him go? Wait, why am I feeling sadness and jealousy? Wait, that's love! Oh my gosh, I've been over Ricky this entire time! I do love Jack! I could have been with him this entire time! I have to tell him!*

(Kim runs out of the dojo and catches up with Jack and Kate)

Kim: Jack! Jack, wait! Can I talk to you?

Jack: What now?

(pulls Jack aside)

Kim: I realized I've been over Ricky this entire time! Now we can be together!

Jack: I'm with Kate now. You had your chance for 4 years, and I've moved on. You are to late…..late…late…late…late

(Kim's vision gets blurry)

Kim: Jack, wait! Jack! JACK!

(Kim feels someone shaking her and wakes up)

Kim's mom: …late. You're gonna be late for school! Come on, get up! I have your breakfast on the table. And why were you screaming Jack's name?

Kim: (relieved) It was just a dream. It was all a dream.

Kim's mom: What are you talking about?

Kim: (smiles) Mom, I gotta go!

(gets dressed quickly and runs downstairs)

Kim's mom: Well, make sure you take your breakfast with you! *What am I gonna do with her?*

(Kim runs quickly to school and finds Jack before the bell rings)

Kim: JACK! (runs up to Jack so fast that when she hugged him he almost fell over)

Jack: Kim?! Are you ok?! What's wrong?!

Kim: (lets go of Jack and smiles) Nothing!

Jack: Then what's up?

Kim: (smiles) I realized something this morning! I'm TOTALLY over Ricky! I don't even know what I saw in him anyways! I think I was officially over him when you gave me your gi to wipe my nose with yesterday. That's when I realized you were the only one who was there for me. You're sweet and kind and I want to be with you.

Jack: Really?! (smiles)

Kim: (smiles) Really!

Jack picks up Kim and spins her around (like in the movies). When he puts her down they are about to kiss, but the school bell rings.

Kim: Well, I have to go or I'll be late.

Jack: Ok, see you later. *Stupid bell!*

(Kim turns around and starts to walk away, but quickly turns back around, runs back to Jack, and kisses him.)

Kim: See you later! (runs to her next class)

Jack: (screams) YYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!


	9. Chapter 9: I Am One Lucky Guy

**Part 9! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

(after class…Kim is at her locker and Ricky comes up to her)

Ricky: Kim, we need to talk.

Kim: I don't want to here it, I've seen enough.

Ricky: I don't love Emily, I love you!

Kim: Save it! I don't like you anymore, I like Jack.

Ricky: Who's Jack?

(Jack walks up besides Kim)

Jack: Seriously Ricky? Seriously? You don't remember me yet?

Kim: Hey Jack! (Gives Jack a kiss on the cheek)

(Jack smiles)

Ricky: (points to Jack) You're dating Steve now?!

Jack: IT'S JACK! For the fifth time, it's Jack!

Kim: Yeah, we're dating now. Ah bye bye Ricky.

(Ricky walks away in frustration)

Jack: So, Kim, I was wondering… if you wanted to… to go on a… you know…a-

Kim: (interrupts) A first date? (starts to giggle)

Jack: Yeah, that! A first date!

Kim: (giggles) You are so cute when you stutter! Yes, I would love to go on a date with you.

Jack: YE- I mean cool, totally, see you at eight?

Kim: (smiles) Sure! See you at eight! (looks at her watch) Oh shoot! I gotta go to class! See you later!

(Kim walks away)

(Jack watches Kim as she turns down the hall. When he sees that she is gone, he starts to dance and sing)

Jack: I got a DAY ATE! With the hottest girl in SCHO OOL! I got a DAY ATE! I got a DAY ATE!

Kim: (halfway down the hall) Oh! I forgot my history book!

(Kim heads back to her locker and sees Jack dancing)

Jack: … a DAY ATE! With the hottest girl in SCHO OOL! I got a DAY ATE! I got a DAY ATE!

(Jack turns around and sees Kim smiling and giggling)

Jack: (a little surprised and embarrassed) Oh, Kim! I…uh… you weren't supposed to see that.

Kim: (smiling) You are just TOO CUTE!

(Kim runs up to Jack and kisses him on the lips)

(Jack blushes)

Kim: See you tonight! (gets her book and runs to class)

Jack: Whoa! I am one lucky guy! (starts to dance and sing again)


	10. Chapter 10: 321

Part 10! Onto ze story!

Disclaimer: I don't Kickin It

( Tonight's date night! After school…Jack and Kim are getting ready for their date. Kim and her best friend Rachel are at Kim's house and Jack is at the dojo with Jerry and Milton)

Kim: Hey Rachel, which dress is better: the blue one with this jacket or the red one with this jacket?

Rachel: I don't know, which one do you like?

Kim: I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!

Rachel: Well, I think that you should wear the blue dress because it looks good on you and it's Jack's favorite color.

Kim: Thanks! Now should I wear this bracelet (shows the bracelet) or this bracelet (shows the other bracelet)? (starts freaking out) Or should I wear no bracelet? Or should I wear this necklace or this one? Or how about shoes? Should I wear flats or heels? Or how abou-

Rachel: (interrupts) Kim, calm down! Wow, you must really want this date to be perfect.

Kim: Of course I do! I never felt this way about a guy before, and I want my date with Jack to go absolutely perfect! Now, what should I do? I'm really freaking out here!

Rachel: You should wear the second bracelet you showed me. As for the necklace you should wear the one you got for your birthday, you know, that shiny one with the rhinestones? And as for the shoes, you should wear the flats because you don't want to be taller than him if he tries to kiss you.

Kim: What would I do without you?! (hugs Rachel tightly)

Rachel: I have absolutely no idea whatsoever! Ah, Kim? You're squeezing me to death!

Kim: Sorry! (lets go of Rachel) This is going to be the best day ever! (smiles dreamily)

(now we are with Jack and Milton in the dojo)

Jack: I have no idea what to wear!

(Jerry walks in)

Jerry: You have no idea what to wear for what?

Milton: Jack's date with Kim.

Jerry: (excited) Wait, you got a date with Kim?

Jack: Yep!

Jerry: YESSS! I knew it, pay up Milton!

Milton: GAAAAAH! Not again, you're cleaning out my wallet! (hands Jerry a twenty dollar bill)

Jack: You guys bet on me?

Milton: This isn't the first time.

Jerry: Well, when you and Kim first met, I bet Milton twenty bucks that you two would end up together before Rudy got a girlfriend. I win, WOOOOOOO! I told you I know my best bro!

Jack: Anyways, what should I wear, the blue shirt or the green shirt?

Milton: Well, I think you should wear the green shirt because-

Jerry: (interrupts) Dude, wear the blue. You look better in it.

Jack: Thanks guys, now what side should I part my hair on?

Milton: Since when do you care what side you part your hair on?

Jack: Since I'm about to go on my first date with Kim. I never felt like this about a girl before.

Jerry: OoOoOoOoOoOoh! Jack is in LOOOOOOOOVE!

Jack: Whatever Jerry. Milton, could you hand me that new cologne that I bought? It's in my bag.

(Milton gets the cologne from Jack's bag)

Milton: (looks at the bottle) Cotton Candyland? Why did you by this cologne?

Jack: Cause Kim loves cotton candy.

(Jerry and Milton look at each other and then back at Jack)

Jerry and Milton: OoOoOoOoOoOoh! Jack is REALLY in LOOOOOOVE!

Jack: Oh shut up! (secretly smiles to himself) Oh shoot! I gotta get going! I need to pick up Kim in ten minutes!

(Jack runs out of the dojo)

Jerry: Our little baby is growing up, Milton. (starts to cry)

Milton: Don't cry…don't cry… (starts to tear up) Don't cr- don't cr-…GAAAAAH! (starts to cry) They grow up so fast! (hugs Jerry)

Jerry: I know! (keeps crying)

(While Jerry and Milton are crying, Jack ran to Kim's house and knocks on Kim's door)

Kim: (opening the door) Hey Jack! (smiling)

Jack: Whoa.

Kim: What? Is their something on my face? (gets nervous)

Jack: (still stunned) No, I just never saw you in a dress before.

Kim: Why? Do I look bad? (gets more nervous)

Jack: No, just the opposite! You look AMAZING! ( Kim's Dress on profile)

Kim: (blushes) Thanks! You look great too! (Jack's outfit on profile)

Jack: Why thank you! Shall we go, my lady? (smiles and bows with his hand out)

Kim: (smiles) Why certainly! (takes his hand and they start walking)

(Jack and Kim are walking in the park)

Kim: So, where are we going?

Jack: It's a surprise! We're almost there.

(they walk a little more)

Jack: We're here! Close your eyes!

(Kim closes her eyes)

Jack: Are you peeking?

Kim: (starts to laugh) No, I'm not peeking.

Jack: Ok, open your eyes in 3...2...1.

(Kim opens her eyes)

Kim: Oh JACK! It's beautiful!


	11. Chapter 11: The Photo Booth

Part 11! Onto ze story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Jack: Shall we sit down? (leads Kim under the tree he decorated with lights to the picnic blanket he set up with candles and food on it)

Kim: Did you hang these lights all by yourself?

Jack: Yeah, and I also made all this food too.

Kim: (gives suspicious look) Really? You made all this food?

Jack: Oooor bought it, same difference.

Kim: *laughs* It looks great, let's dig in!

(Jack and Kim start to eat)

Kim: This food is amazing! They're all my favorite foods too! Especially this banana cream pie!

Jack: I know, I got it just for you.

Kim: Aw, that's so sweet!

Jack: (starts to laugh) You have some whip cream on your nose.

Kim: (laughs) Why didn't you tell me earlier?

Jack: Cause it was funny!

Kim: (throws some whip cream at Jack and it lands on his face) NOW it's funny! (laughs)

Jack: Oh really? (throws some whip cream at Kim and it lands in her hair)Is that funny? (laughs)

Kim: Not as funny as this!

(Kim takes her slice of pie and rubs it in Jack's hair. Kim is laughing so hard that she doesn't notice that Jack picks up the whole pie and shoves it in her face)

(Jack and Kim keep laughing hysterically and keep throwing food at each other. By the time they stop laughing, they are covered in food.)

Jack: You got a little something right there. (points to her face)

Kim: And you got a little something right there, too.

(both start laughing again)

Jack: Here, I have some napkins in the picnic basket.

Kim: (smiles) Well, I hope you have like 100 in there, cause you are COVERED in banana pie!

Jack: (brings out two napkins)

Kim: Or two, two's good!

Jack: Here you go. (hands a napkin to Kim and starts laughing) And what do you mean that I'M covered? Look at you!

Kim:(start laughing) I'm not as covered as you are!

(they start wiping their faces)

Kim: I'm having a really good time, Jack. (smiles)

Jack: (smiles) Me too.

(they lean in and are about to kiss when it starts to rain)

Jack: Wanna get out of here?

Kim: (smiles) Sure.

(Jack and Kim run to the mall that is right next to the park and stand under the awning)

Kim: Wow, it is really starting to rain.

Jack: Well, it's not that bad, we're here together, and that's all that matters to me.

Kim: Aw, Jack! You're just too sweet! It's getting a bit cold outside, do you want to go inside the mall?

Jack: Sure, let's go.

(they walk into the mall and just walk around and talk. When they are in the food court, Kim notices that people are staring at them)

Kim: Aaaaaah, Jack? Why are people staring at us?

Jack: (chuckling) Probably because it looks like we just got attacked by a bunch of clowns with banana cream pies!

Kim: (says loudly to everyone) What?! Didn't you ever see two people covered in pie and whip cream before?!

(everyone looks away)

Jack: (smiles) You are just too funny.

Kim: I know. (smiles and flips her hair)

Jack: You know I'm a little hungry.

Kim: (laughs) Well duh! Instead of eating the food we decided to wear it! I'm kinda hungry too. Let's go to the food court!

(Jack and Kim eat Chinese food at the food court)

(when they are done eating…)

Jack: You know, that food wasn't that bad.

Kim: I told you I know the best food courts in town.

Jack: (smiles) Yes, yes you did.

(they walk past a photo booth)

Kim: (gasp) A photo booth! Jack, let's take some pictures!

Jack: You want to?

Kim: Yeah, come on!

(Kim pulls on Jack's arm and drags him inside the booth)

(They go in the booth and take pictures…when they get out) (Picture on profile...sorry best one I could find)

Jack: (grabs the pictures) Wow, look at us!

Kim: (starts laughing) We look ridiculous!

Jack: You still look cute though, even covered in banana cream pie!

Kim: (blushes and smiles) Here. (gives a copy to Jack) You take one and I'll take one.

Jack: To remember our first date.

(they smile at each other and walk outside of the mall)

Kim: (starts rubbing her arms) Wow, it's colder outside than it was before!

Jack: Here, take my jacket. (takes off jacket)

Kim: (blushes) Thanks.

Jack: No problem.

(they keep walking until they get to Kim's house)

Kim: Well, I guess this is goodnight.

Jack: Do you want to do this again? Maybe tomorrow?

Kim: What, another date?

Jack: (smiles) Yeah, another date.

Kim: (smiles) Sure, I'd love to.

Jack: Great!

Kim: Well, goodnight! (turns and heads toward the door)

Jack: (a little disappointed) Goodnight Kim.

(Kim gets to her door, but then turns around quickly and kisses Jack)

Kim: (smiles) Goodnight Jack. (runs inside the house)

Jack: Jack: (still stunned and stands there smiling while touching the place where Kim kissed him)

(inside Kim's house)

Rachel: (in another room) Kim, is that you? By the way my mom said its cool that I can sleep over. So, how was your date? (walks into

the living room where Kim is) What happened to you?!

Kim: (says dreamily) I got covered it whip cream, drenched in the rain, and ate Chinese food at the food court.

Rachel: (disappointed) Really? That's it? Well that sucks!

Kim: (says happily) It was the best date ever!

Rachel: Really, why?

Kim: Because he hung lights in this tree and we had a candle light picnic under it, then he tried impressing me by saying he made

everything himself, and he said I looked amazing then we took pictures in a photo booth AND he walked in the freezing cold because he gave me his jacket!

Rachel: What?! Get out! That's soooooooo romantic!

Kim: (smiles widely) I know right! (notices she still has Jack's jacket on) Oh shoot! I didn't give him his jacket back!

Rachel: Oh no.

Kim: (plays it cool) It's fine, I can give it to him at school…or at the dojo…or ON OUR SECOND DATE! (squeals)

Rachel: Shut up! He asked you out again?!

Kim: (ecstatic) yea!

Rachel: (excited) Ok, tell me EVERYTHING that happened tonight!

Kim: Ok, so I answered the door…

(while Kim and Rachel keep talking, Jack is on his way to the dojo still in a daze)

(Jack walks into the dojo and Milton and Jerry are in there)

Milton: So what happened?

Jerry: Soooo, how'd it go?

Jack: It was great.

Jerry: What?!

Jack: (still stunned) We are going out again tomorrow.

Jerry: What?! Another date?!

Jack: Yeah.

Jerry: WOOOOOOO! My best bro's got a GIRLFRIEND!

Jack: Yeah, I guess I do now!

Jerry: Wow, Jack being in love! This has never happened before! It's like me getting an A on a test! Or Milton being cool!

Milton: Hey!

Jack: I really like Kim, guys. Way more then any girl I have ever met before. She's not like other girls, she's different.

Jerry: Yeah, I know! I asked Kim for 5 bucks yesterday, and when I didn't pay her back today she flipped me and almost broke my back!

Milton: Well, congrats Jack!

Jerry: I just can't believe that you like someone this much!

Jack: Neither can I!

Jerry: I'm just glad you two are FINALLY together.

Jack: What do you mean "finally"?

Milton: Welllllll, it was kinda obvious that you two liked each other for a while now.

Jerry: Maybe even since you two lovebirds first met!

Jack: Whatever guys! (secretly smiles)


	12. Chapter 12: Only Jerry

Part 12! Onto ze story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

(the next day at school)

(Jack comes behind Kim and puts his hands over her eyes)

Jack: Guess who?

Kim: Aaaaaaaah, JUSTIN BEIBER?!

Jack: Really? You like him?

Kim: Is it Tony? I told you to stop asking me out, I'm dating someone.

Jack: WHAT?! Who is this Tony, I'm gonna pound him!

Kim: (smiles and turns around) I'm just kidding Jack, there is no Tony.

Jack: Oh.

Kim: Your so cute when your jealous!

Jack: (smiles) So, are you ready for our date tonight?

Kim: Yep, I can't wait! Where are we gonna go?

Jack: Well, do you wanna see a movie?

Kim: Sure! I've been wanting to see The Woman in Black, do you want to see that?

Jack: Sure, let's see that!

(Jerry walks by)

Jerry: See what?

Jack: (hugs Kim) For our second date we are going to see a movie.

Jerry: Oh, can I come?

Kim: What?

Jerry: Oh, come on guys! I can sneak in my own popcorn!

Jack: Well, we were kind of hoping to go alone.

Jerry: Oh, come on guys! I won't be a burden! You won't even notice that I'm there! Pleeeeeeeease? (looks at Jack)

Jack: Well, if it's fine with Kim…(looks at Kim)

Kim: Well…I guess he can tag along.

Jerry: Thanks guys! You're the best! (hugs them then sees a pretty girl walk by) I gotta go guys, see ya later! Hey girl, what it do?

(chases after the girl)

Kim: What was that about?

Jack: Who knows, it's Jerry!

Kim: You're right. Well, I'll see you later.

Jack: Ok, see you tonight! (kisses Kim on the cheek)

(at the movie theater)

Jack: Hey Kim!

Kim: Hey Jack!

(they hug)

(Jerry jumps out of nowhere and hugs them)

Jerry: Hey guys!

(Jack and Kim jump)

Kim: Jeez Jerry! You scared the heck out of me! (punches him in the arm)

Jerry: Ouch! You really need to calm yourself woman!

Kim: What did you just say?

(Kim is about to punch Jerry again when Jack steps in)

Jack: Hey Kim, let's go get the tickets while Jerry gets us drinks!

Jerry: You got it bro! (Jerry walks away to get drinks)

(Jack and Kim head toward the ticket stand)

Kim: (grumbles) You should've let me punch him.

Jack: Come on Kim. I bet he's just playing around. I don't think he is stupid enough to make you mad.

Kim: (laughs) Yeah, you're right. I probably just overreacted. Thanks for stepping in.

Jack: (smiles) No problem.

Ticket person: How many?

Jack: Three for The Woman in Black please.

Ticket person: Here you go, that'll be $15.75

Jack: (pays the ticket person)

Ticket person: Enjoy the movie.

(Jack and Kim walk toward the theater)

Kim: So what theater are we in?

Jack: (looks at the ticket) We're in number 3.

Kim: Ok, that's over here.

(Jack and Kim start walking to the theater when Jerry sneaks up behind them)

Jerry: Hey guys!

(Jack and Kim jump again)

Jack: You REALLY have to stop doing that.

Jerry: Jeez, you guys can't take a joke.

Kim: Oh really? How's this for a joke?

(Kim is about to punch Jerry again when Jack steps in…again)

Jack: Jerry, here's your ticket.

Jerry: Thanks man, and thanks for paying for my ticket. I'll pay you back.

Jack: It's fine Jerry, you don't have to. It's on me.

Jerry: Thanks bro. Oh here are your drinks.

(Jerry hands the drinks to Jack and Kim)

Jerry: By the way that will be 2.50 each.

Kim: Are you serious?! Jack just paid fo-

Jack: (interrupts) Here, just take it. (Jack gives Jerry a ten) Can you break a ten?

Jerry: Nope! (takes the ten and heads into the theater)

Jack: (grumbles) He better pay me back.

Kim: Don't worry Jack, if he doesn't pay you back we can get him when he least expects it. (smiles)

Jack: Did I mention that I love you? (kisses Kim on the cheek)

Kim: (smiles and laughs) I love you too.

Jack: And don't worry, Kim. He'll shut up during the movie.

Kim: I hope so.

Jack: Well, we better get in there, the movie is about to start.

Kim: Ok. (they walk into the theater) Wow, it's packed!

(they look around for Jerry)

Kim: Where's Jerry at?

Jack: Aaaaaaaah…oh! He's over there. (points to Jerry) And look, Jerry saved us seats. See, maybe it was a good thing we brought him along.


	13. Chapter 13: The Note

Part 13! Onto ze story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

(they walked toward Jerry and the three empty seats he saved)

Jerry: I call the middle seat! (runs to the seat and sits in it)

Jack: Jerry, could you actually sit on the end? Kim and I were hoping to sit next to each other during the movie.

Jerry: What? But I always sit in the middle.

Kim: Well could you change seats just this one time? Please?

Jerry: (sighs and gets up)Well, I guess…(puts on his puppy dog face) even though I DID call dibs, and I ALWAYS sit in the middle, and-

Jack: (interrupts) Thanks, Jerry.

(Kim sits in the end seat and Jack sits in the middle. Jerry sits next to Jack sadly.)

(The movie begins to start)

Jerry: We're seeing THIS movie? I saw this already!

Everyone in the theater: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Jerry: (whispers) I saw this already!

Jack: (whispers) What, you can't watch it again?

Kim: (whispers) Shhh! I've been wanting to see this movie for days!

Jerry: (whispers) Alright, alright, I'll watch it.

(about half way into the movie)

Jerry: (whispers) Aw man! I ran out of pop! I'm gonna go get some more. (gets up and starts heading toward the door)

Jack: Hurry, I can't see!

Kim: This is the best part!

Jerry: I'm goin I'm goin!

(Jerry goes to the concession stand and gets more pop. After he walks back into the theater.)

Jerry: (edges his way past everyone) Oops, sorry, sorry, excuse me, sorry, (sees a pretty girl) hey what it do girl, sorry, oops sorry

(Jerry finally sits back down)

Jerry: Man, now I'm hungry! Hey guys, I'm gonna go get some popcorn. Do you guys want some?

Jack and Kim: Shhhhhh!

Jerry: Ok, ok, jeez!

(Jerry gets back up and edges his way past everyone)

Jerry: Oops, sorry again, sorry, hey girl I'm Jerry (smiles and keeps walking), oops, sorry, my bad.

(Jerry gets out and goes back to the concession stand and gets popcorn. On his way back…)

Jerry: (edges his way back to his seat) My bad…again, sorry, my bad, (accidentally steps on someone's foot) oops sorry dude, my bad,

hey girl (smiles) I'll find YOU after the movie, oops, sorry, excuse me, my bad.

(Jerry sits down again and looks at the screen)

Jerry: Oh, we're at this part in the movie?! Oh, I hate this part cause the guy dies!

Jack: JERRY!

Jerry: What?

Kim: You just gave away the ending!

Jerry: So?

Kim: what do you mean 'so'?

Jack: That's it! Jerry, we need to talk.

(Jack stands up, grabs Jerry, and pulls him into the hallway)

Jerry: So, what's wrong?

Jack: YOU! That's what's wrong!

Jerry: What do you mean?

Jack: You keep scaring us, talking during the movie, blocking our view while going back and forth from the concession stand, and you just gave away the ending! You're just plain ANNOYING us! What happened to 'you won't even know that I'm here'? Yeah, right! You've been ruining the whole night! Why did you even come if you were going to complain about every single little thing?!

Jerry: (just looks at Jack) I'm…gonna go…to the bathroom. (turns around slowly and walks toward the bathroom)

(Jack just rolls his eyes and walks back into the theater. When he sits back down…)

Kim: (whispers) Are you okay?

Jack: (whispers) Yeah, sure.

Kim: (whispers) Where's Jerry at?

Jack: (whispers) Who cares?

Kim: (whispers) Are you sure you're ok?

Jack: (whispers and fakes a smile) Yeah, I'm fine. Let's try and enjoy the rest of the night. (puts his arm around Kim)

(about three quarters into the movie)

Jack: *I wonder where Jerry is…he's been in the bathroom for a long time. I feel really bad, I shouldn't have exploded on him like that. I

have to go and see if he's ok.*

Jack: (whispers) I'll be right back. (kisses Kim on the forehead)

Kim: (whispers) Ok.

(Jack gets up, exits the theater, and heads into the bathroom.)

Jack: Jerry, we need to talk…again. (Jack looks around in the bathroom) Jerry? Are you in here?

(Jack looks under the stalls and doesn't see Jerry)

Jack: *Where did he go?*

(Jack walks out of the bathroom and to the concession stand)

Jack: Excuse me, have you seen a guy, black hair, about 5'7'', name's Jerry, came here about 3 or 4 times during the movie, speaks

random Spanish?

Concession stand guy: I don't know about the random Spanish, but there was a kid who matches your description. He told me that

someone named Jack might look for him…are you Jack?

Jack: Yep, I'm Jack…why?

Concession stand guy: Well, he told me to give this letter to Jack, and since you're Jack, well, here you go!

Jack: Thanks.

(Jack took the note and headed toward a bench by the theater. Jack sat down and read the note.)

Jack: *Oh my god, what did I do? How did I not see this happening? I'm such a horrible friend.*


	14. Chapter 14: Bobby Wasabi Movie Marathon

Part 14! Onto ze story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

(after the movie)

Kim: *I wonder where Jack is at. He was supposed to come back half an hour ago.*

(Kim walks out of the theater looking for Jack. She spots him sitting on the bench.)

Kim: (walking towards Jack) What are you doing out here? You missed the last part of the movie, and it was AWESOME! You should

have seen the part when-

(Kim looks at Jack and sees that he is just staring at a piece of paper)

Kim: Jack, are you okay?

(Jack still stares at the piece of paper. Kim sits down next to Jack)

Kim: (concerned) Jack, what's wrong?

(Jack says nothing and hands Kim the piece of paper. Kim reads the paper out loud.)

Kim: Dear Jack and Kim,

I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taggin along and botherin you guys. I just felt…well…lonely. Ever since you two started

dating, I felt like I have been out of the loop. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE that you two are FINALLY together, it's just that Milton is with Julie, and Eddie's on vacation for two months, and I just felt like everyone forgot about me, left me behind. I thought that maybe if I came with you and, you know, stand out…maybe that you guys would see me again. Well, I just wanted to say sorry and that you won't have to worry about me anymore. I'll give you guys your space. Oh, and if you see that girl that was in our row for the movie could you get her number for me? Well, anyways, goodbye… by the way this is Jerry.

(Jack took the note out of Kim's hand)

Jack: I'm such a horrible friend.

Kim: No, you're not. You didn't know, and neither did I.

Jack: I should have known. I'm his best friend in the whole entire world.

Kim: Just cause you didn't know doesn't mean you don't care. Go talk to him, he'll forgive you.

Jack: I can't just leave you here. (looks at Kim)

Kim: Jack, it's fine, don't worry about me. I'll just call my mom for a ride. I don't want my boyfriend to lose his best friend.

Jack: (smiles) I knew there was a reason that I liked you. (kisses Kim)

Kim: (laughs) Who WOULDN'T like me? Now go make up with Jerry! You can tell me everything tomorrow.

(Jack gets up and starts to walk away when Kim calls his name.)

Kim: Oh, and Jack?

Jack: (turns around) Yeah?

Kim: You should probably pick up some pizza along the way, you might have to use it as a bribe.

Jack: Good idea, you're so smart! I'll see you later!

(Jack first picks up some pizza, then goes to Jerry's house and knocks on the door)

Mrs. Martinez: (opens the door) Ye- Oh, hello Jack!

Jack: Hi Mrs. Martinez, is Jerry here?

Mrs. M: Yeah, he came home about an hour ago. He just walked in, went straight to the fridge and grabbed some ice cream, then he

headed upstairs. He seemed a little down, is everything alright?

Jack: It will be, can I talk to him?

Mrs. M: Sure, come on in.

Jack: Thanks Mrs. M.

(Jack goes inside the house and heads toward Jerry's room)

Jack: (knocks on Jerry's door) Jerry, are you in there?

Jerry: Who is it?

Jack: It's Jack.

Jerry: Jerry's not here right now, please leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

Jack: C'mon Jerry, I know you're in there, I can hear you talking!

(Jerry opens the door)

Jerry: (in a bathrobe holding a carton of ice cream) Go way.

(Jerry shuts the door.)

Jack: I brought pizza.

Jerry: (opens the door a crack) What kind?

Jack: Meat lovers with onions, jalapeños, anchovies, and a side of peanut butter…your favorite!

Jerry: (opens the door) Okay, come on in.

(Jack walks into the room and hands Jerry the pizza)

Jack: Now that I have your attention, can we talk now?

Jerry: (eating a piece of pizza) About what?

Jack: Why didn't you tell me?

Jerry: Tell you what?

Jack: That you felt that way. (holds up the note) I got your note at the movie theater.

Jerry: Oh…that. (Jerry puts down the pizza)

Jack: You know you can tell me anything, right?

Jerry: Yea, I know, it's just that you were with Kim, and you just seemed so happy, and…you know…I didn't want to ruin that, cause I

know you like Kim and I'm glad you two are together, and-

Jack: You still should have told me.

Jerry: I'm sorry that I ruined your date. It's just that I felt like you guys were forgetting about me.

Jack: Why would you think that?

Jerry: Well, Milton's with Julie, Eddie's gone on vacation for a two months, and you just started dating Kim, I guess that I realized that…

well…I'm all alone now.

Jack: No you're not, Jerry, don't ever think that! We're always here, and nothing is ever going to change. Yeah, I did start dating Kim, but that doesn't change you being my BFFITWWWNMWH. Do you remember what that means?

Jerry: (smiles) Yeah, I do…Best Friend Forever In The Whole Wide World No Matter What Happens. Haha, I remember we made that up when we first met.

Jack: Do you remember what other pact we made that day?

Jerry: (looks down) That we will tell each other anything that's bothering us. (looks up at Jack) I'm sorry Jack, you know, for not telling you.

Jack: And I'm sorry for snapping at you in the theater.

Jerry: And next time I'll tell you right away when something is up.

Jack: And just remember that I we'll always be BFFITWWWNMWH, and we can never forget you…no matter how much we try. (smiles)

Jerry: (laughs) I got ya bro…. J&J super secret swasome handshake?

Jack: (smiles) J&J super secret swasome handshake!

(they do their J&J super secret swasome handshake)

Jerry: So, do you want some pizza? (grabs another slice)

Jack: No thanks, I think I'd prefer pizza without any anchovies or peanut butter on it.

Jerry: Suit yourself, but you don't know what you're missing.

Jack: (laughs) I think I'll live without it.

Jerry: So…Bobby Wasabi Movie Marathon?

Jack: Sure!

(Jack and Jerry stay up the rest of the night watching the Bobby Wasabi movies)


	15. Chapter 15: I Have A Plan

**Part 15! PLEASE READ END AUTHORS NOTE! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

(the next day at school in the cafeteria)

(Jack walks behind Kim in the lunch line)

Jack: Hey Kim!

(Jack hugs Kim from behind)

Kim: Hey Jack! (Kim turns around) So, how did it go last night?

Jack: Everything's cool now, it turns out Jerry was just lonely.

Kim: He was lonely, eh? (starts to smile)

Jack: Oh no.

Kim: What?

Jack: Your smile..

Kim: What's that supposed to mean?

Jack: You have three different types of smiles. Your cute smile, which is just your normal smile, your revenge smile, which is when you are either going to get revenge on someone or just beat them up, and then there is your idea smile…which usually ends up getting us in trouble. And your smile is DEFINITELY the idea smile.

(they get there food and start walking toward the lunch table)

Kim: First of all, my normal smile is cute? That's so sweet! And second of all, not ALL of my ideas are bad. And third of all, this idea is actually a good one!

(they sit down at the lunch table)

Jack: What is it?

Kim: Why don't we set up Jerry with someone?

Jack: (starts laughing) Hahaha, that's a good one! Wow, I seriously thought you were serious for a seco-

(Jack looks at Kim and sees that she is not laughing)

Jack: (stops laughing) Oh, you were serious?

Kim: Yeah, think about it! If we set Jerry up, he won't be so lonely anymore!

Jack: Ok, let's say we do set him up, who would we set him up with?

Kim: Well…um…I can try and set him up with one of my friends. I mean there has to be SOMEONE who would like Jerry.

Jack: (smiles) Well it's worth a shot.

Jerry: Milton you know nothing.

(Milton and Jerry sit down with there lunch trays)

Milton: (starts laughing) Say that to my report card.

Jerry: I mean you know nothing about movies!

Jack: What are you guys talking about?

Jerry: Milton OBVIOUSLY knows nothing about good movies.

Milton: YOU obviously know nothing about good movies!

Jerry: You calling me stupid?

Milton: No, you just don't what a good movie is.

Jerry: Yeah I do. A good movie is a MOVIE that's GOOD. Pft! See? I know things!

Milton: Not any good movies.

Jerry: You really wanna go?

(Jerry and Milton keep bickering)

Kim: Guys? Guys! GUYS!

(Jerry and Milton look at Kim)

Jerry: Yeah?

Kim: What the heck are you guys arguing about?

Jerry: Milton and I are arguing about which movie is better.

Jack: What are the movies?

Jerry: Well I say that the better movie is Attack of the Zompyres! That movie is wack yo!

Milton: That's nothing compared to my movie.

Jack: What's your movie?

Milton: March of the Penguins! It's a documentary about pen-

Jack: Sorry Milton.

Kim: Yeah, sorry. I'm gonna have to agree with Jerry.

Milton: (sadly) Oh what do you guys know!

(they all laughed except Milton)

Jack: I'm gonna throw my stuff away.

Kim: I'll come with you.

(Jack and Kim went to throw their stuff away when Emily came up to them)

Emily: Hey Jack!

Jack: Aaaaaaaaaaah…hi?

Emily: I decided to give you a second chance.

Jack: At what?

Emily: At dating me silly!

Kim: Excuse me?

Jack: First of all I broke up with YOU, not the other way around. Second of all, I'm dating Kim, and third of all, I'll never date you again.

Emily: Fine! Be like that! (starts to walk away)

Kim: Ah, ba bye Emily!

(Emily sits back down at her lunch table)

Ricky: So how'd it go?

Emily: He said no! Why would he say no?

Ricky: (whispers) maybe cause you're a brat.

Emily: What?!

Ricky: Nothing.

Emily: Ugh, I miss Jack.

Ricky: I miss Kim.

Emily: We gotta break them up.

Ricky: Don't you think that's a little harsh?

Emily: Do you want Kim back or not?

Ricky: Well…

Emily: I thought so.

Ricky: Well, what do we do?

Emily: Don't worry, I got a plan. (evil smile)

**End of chappie! Sorry if there were any mistakes in the last 12 chapters, I just uploaded them all in the last 10 minutes. BTW Rachel is Grace, I just used a different name. And the reason why this is dialogue is because I posted this all on YouTube before I discovered Fanfiction, so I made slideshows and used dialogue. I also made two music videos on YouTube for Kickin It if you wanna check them out, same username. And sorry for not updating!I may not update this in a while, I need to write more, sorry! Please read and review!**


End file.
